OverWorld Tribe
The OverWorld Tribe is a creature tribe, consisting of various species. Although many are anthropomorphically mammalian and bird-like in appearance, there are also creatures that resemble other animals, such as Slurhk who looks like a scorpion, and even mythical creatures like Staluk who look like a centaur and there are humanoids too, such as Maxxor and Najarin. Most of the creatures gain an increase in Disciplines when they have members of the tribe nearby, or have an increase in power in elemental attacks. They mainly use the Earth and Water elements, but they have significant fire and even air elementalists like Maxxor and Dractyl. Chaotic shows all sides to the tribe war, so the OverWorlders may sometimes be antagonists, or "Anti-villians", when UnderWorlders, Mipedians or Danians are shown in a good light. Although most OverWorlders have shown more righteous traits and morals than, for example, the UnderWorlders. The tribe is led by the warrior, Maxxor, and his aide and close companion, Intress, a feline water elementalist. There is also the Muge, Najarin, whose Mugical ability is respected even by members of the other tribes. And there are those who protect their tribes as guardians Heptadd, Lomma, Akkrean , Maglax and others. History Long ago, the Cothica was shared among the Tribes, and they lived in harmony. One Tribe grew greedy however, leading sparking a war among the Tribes that led to the disappearance of the Cothica. So much time has passed however that the true culprits have been forgotten, be it either the OverWorlders or the UnderWorlders.Chaotic Television Series, Season 1, Episode 12, "BattleDrome of the Sexes" In ancient Perim, the OverWorld Tribe was led by the likes of Kiru, who was a wise and just leader.Kiru Village, Flavor Text As the UnderWorld Tribe maintained strict rule over much of Perim under the leader of the tyrannical Kaal, Kiru would often barter with him to ensure the safety of those who called Kiru Village home.Chaotic Television Series, Season 3, Episode 6, "Yesterday's Heroes" The OverWorlders also maintained an uneasy relationship with the UnderWorlder Voorx, in which they would provide Voorx offerings in exchange for protection. However, emergence of MajorTom, KidChaor, ChaotiKween, and PeytonicMaster within Voorx's Domain prompted Abohan's intervention. Upon learning that the humans had come from the future, Abohan brought them to Kiru Village to speak with Kiru.Chaotic Television Series, Season 3, Episode 5, "Hotekk's Challenge (Part Two)" Soon after the humans' arrival, UnderWorld raiders attacked Kiru Village and kidnapped many OverWorlders, forcing Kiru, Abohan, and Korg to travel into UnderWorld territory in an attempt to reason with Kaal. Meanwhile, MajorTom returned to Kiru Village and was asked to speak with Najarin, a Muge with whom he exchanged information about Dranakis Threshold for the whereabouts of a well-known OverWorld thief who cared only for himself, named Vlar.Chaotic Television Series, Season 3, Episode 8, "A Gigantic Mission" Just as Kiru and the others were about to come to terms, Kaal learned that Vlar had stolen from his mines, prompting Kaal to demand Vlar in exchange for the enslaved OverWorlders. Unwilling to make such a trade, Kiru managed to convince Kaal to ask something else of the OverWorlders, and thus Kaal demanded the Oraklon from Gigantempopolis. Given the heightened risk of the traps set by the Giants, Kiru and a taskforce of OverWorlders captured Vlar, who had visited Gigantempopolis many times before, and threatened to hand him over to Kaal if he did not safely guide them to the Oraklon. In the process, Kiru and the OverWorlders were captured by the Giants, allowing Vlar to capture the Oraklon with a container built by Najarin alone, though he begins to have doubts over his actions in response to the kindness and trust Kiru had shown him throughout their journey. After MajorTom and KidChaor free Kiru and the others, Vlar gave up the Oraklon and led the Giants away, allowing Kiru to meet with Kaal as planned. Kaal, however, doublecrossed Kiru, taking the Oraklon for himself and refusing to release the enslaved OverWorlders working in his mines.Chaotic Television Series, Season 3, Episode 8, "A Gigantic Mission" Wanting to prove himself to his father and master, Afjak intended on solving the mystery of Dranakis Threshold alone, leaving behind a note for Najarin to find. After studying Dranakis Threshold extensively, Afjak succeeded in activating the time-travelling capabilities of the location, just as Najarin managed to catch up to him, however he was seized by Dranakis Threshold's power and transported through time before the two could speak. As a result, Najarin held a grudge against the humans he felt were responsible for his son's disappearance. Not long after, humans came to Perim in droves, only to disappear suddenly and without explanation.Chaotic Television Series, Season 3, Episode 7, "Threshold of Destruction" In the time that followed, through an unknown sequence of events, Kiru took control of the UnderWorld for himself, his actions reflected upon with remorse by Najarin.Kiru, Alliances Unraveled, #10Kiru Village, Flavor Text Oronir, the High Muge hailing from the OverWorld Tribe, discovered Kaizeph and the Vortices of the Elements, crafting the Crystal Table and imbuing it with Power to strengthen the Energy from the Vortices.The M'arrillian Chronicles: The Khilaian Sphere, Page 29 As time went on, the Tribes settled into their respective dwellings and began tending to themselves, one Tribe protested that the High Muge could not possibly know of the issues which ailed their Tribe, leading to the institution of four High Muges rather than just one.The M'arrillian Chronicles: The Khilaian Sphere, page 31 More than 2000 solons ago, a plague called the Wasting Sickness struck the Mipedian Tribe, which Maranac, High Muge of the Desert at the time, was forced to bring to the attention of the other High Muges. Together, the Tribes acted in a rare instance of unity for their mutual benefit to erase the Wasting Sickness from Perim, as it would have affected the other Tribes had it reached beyond the Mipedian Tribe.The M'arrillian Chronicles: The Khilaian Sphere, page 26 - 27 Zartac, an OverWorld Warrior and patrol leader, attempted to declare Cordac Falls territory belonging to the OverWorld, in spite of its known neutrality, in the presence of UnderWorld Commander, Raritage - who had led UnderWorlders to The Falls to collect water. Zartac taunted Raritage into battle, with both sides being heavily wounded and forced to retreat.The M'arrillian Chronicles: The Khilaian Sphere, pg 39-45 Weaknesses Being split up. That way they cannot work as a team. List of OverWorlders OverWorld Heroes * Maxxor * Intress * Frafdo * [[Tartarek|'Tartarek']] - An elderly OverWorlder who dwells in the Riverlands, Tartarek is wrongfully underestimated by many. Tartarek had been working as one of the Creatures positioned to guard the Doors of the Deepmines when Phelphor arrived with the intention of opening them. In spite of their warnings, Phelphor simply brainwashed Tartarek and the others into sacrificing a Mugician for their keys to unlock the Door, releasing a wave that swept them all away. Later, whilst attempting to lead a resistance against Erak'tabb and his forces at when the former had come to claim the Riverlands as his foothold, Tartarek was among the many OverWorlders to fall to M'arrillian brainwashing. Later on in the M'arrillian Invasion, Tartarek was positioned within the Tribal Alliance and helped to orchestrate a plot in which Maxxor would willingly fall into the hands of Aa'une, bringing him to Lake Blakeer with Telebracers, where Aa'une would become unstoppable. This plot was discovered too late, despite Najarin's suspicions, and the majority of the Tribal Alliance fell under Aa'une's control when he entered his Avatar form, being forced to battle against their former allies until Aa'une's destruction, which freed all brainwashed Creatures across Perim. * [[Yokkis|'Yokkis']] - An OverWorlder who gets a boost in all Disciplines with support from his Tribemates, Yokkis prefers a relaxed lifestyle at home in the Pouril Forest, where those whom he encounters are often on the receiving end of some form of practical joke. However, not all Creatures have a sense of humor, and so Tharax notably attempted to take revenge on Yokkis by setting his house ablaze - though he was thwarted by a practical joke by MajorTom before the situation escalated too far. OverWorld Warriors * [[Arias|'Arias']] - Trusted friend of Maxxor's since childhood, Arias was present when Quisk held Kiru City captive, forcing Raznus to settle the matter diplomatically. Later in life, Arias was among the OverWorlders stationed at Broken Edge, where Prince Mudeenu attempted to seize the Location for the Mipedians despite its neutral classification. Hune Marquard then used Surge Song Mugic to temporarily increase their Disciplines. When Surge Song then instead sapped nearly all of the OverWorlders' Disciplines however, the Mipedians pin them to their camp, forcing Najarin to develop Revocation, which MajorTom tricks Xelfe into casting when captured, re-enforcing Arias and the OverWorlders. Soon, the OverWorlders ally with the Danians, though Arias struggled to work alongside the likes of Bierk and Aimukk during one of their exercises, ultimately resulting in his capture at the hands of Shimmark and Ghatup in order to prove to the other Tribes that they needed the aid of the Mipedians. Arias was later hypnotized by Lystone, who had been brainwashed by the M'arrillians and sought to lure the Tribal Alliance away from their leaders in order to destroy them, however the selflessness of the Tribal Alliance helped to break Lystone's spell. In the final hours of the M'arrillian Invasion, Arias is a part of Malvadine's brigade, who dig beneath Phelphor's forces surrounding Kiru City and attack the M'arrillians from behind. However, when Aa'une enters his Avatar form, the M'arrillians are empowered, and Arias and Malvadine's brigade is left at the mercy of their opponents. This all changes, however, when Takinom's brigade arrives as reinforcements, successfully managing to defeat the M'arrillians before the two brigades make for Kiru City together. Upon arrival however, it is discovered that the Tribal Alliance leaders within Kiru City were brainwashed when Aa'une sent a psionic blast toward Kiru City after entering his Avatar form, and so Arias engages with his allies and the M'arrillians in the Battle of Kiru City until Aa'une's eventual destruction at Lake Blakeer. After the M'arrillian Invasion, when Lord Van Bloot steals a device from the OverWorld attempting to pit the Tribes against one another, Arias aids in searching for the Mipedian Shadow Warriors in the Forest of Life, directing MajorTom to Gigantempopolis to find Maxxor in the process. * [[Aivenna|'Aivenna']] - One of a pair of twins separated at birth, Aivenna was found by the likes of Intress, and grew up under her and Drabe's tutelage. When she'd overheard a conversation between the two about a Creature that looked identical to her in the UnderWorld, Aivenna sought her out alone. Finding Nivenna, Aivenna assumed that Takinom was attacking her, when in reality the two were training together, and retaliated. Then, Takinom caught sight of Drabe, who'd followed Aivenna to protect her, which resulted in the two realizing that they were on opposing sides, sparking a deep hatred between one-another. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Aivenna was promoted to be Tangath Toborn's lieutenant. When the UnderWorld joined the Tribal Alliance however, she discovered that Nivenna had likewise been promoted to act as Barath Beyond's lieutenant, and the two had to set aside their differences to battle together as allies. * [[Nebres|'Nebres']] - Three-time reigning champion of the Perim Battle Royale. Shortly after the OverWorld and Danian Tribes formed an alliance with one another to combat the M'arrillians, Nebres was one of the OverWorlders who struggled to cooperate with the Danians during training exercises under the likes of Tangath Toborn and Odu-Bathax. Even when his bickering with Tassanil and Aimukk resulted in his capture at the hands of Prince Mudeenu, and his Mipedians, Nebres still could not bring himself to trust his new allies. It was not until Lystone, while under M'arrillian control, hypnotized the Tribal Alliance and guided them away from their leaders that things would change, as Lystone would have struck down Nebres and Aimukk as they fought over her, had it not been for Ghatup's intervention. Nebres was later a part of Tangath's Brigade as they attempted to stop the M'arrillian Heat Cannon from melting Glacier Plains. When attacked by Rath'tab and his troops, Nebres and the rest of the Brigade were forced to abandoned their airship and fight for their lives while the Heat Cannon counted down and eventually detonated, though thankfully Tangath sacrificed himself by using the Symphony of Stasis to freeze both himself and the tidal wave in place. Following the successful defeat of the M'arrillians, Nebres would remain at Glacier Plains, intent on figuring a way to release Tangath. Ultimately, this was for naught, as a Creature from the Spiritlands named Vitog threatened to destroy all of Perim if he did not get to fight Tangath, thus forcing Maxxor to destroy the Sword of Khy'at, releasing Tangath Toborn in his Spirit form. After Vitog's defeat, Nebres attended Tangath's funeral at Glacier Plains, where a memorial was erected in his honor using the broken piece of the Sword of Khy-at. * [[Raimusa|'Raimusa']] - Living atop Scimitar Summit, Raimusa has an ongoing feud with Pyrithion, and has thus set up numerous traps in the Crystal Range to deter any unwanted visitors. Eventually, Pyrithion receives mobile BattleGear equipped to navigate the tough terrain, and when Blügon attempts to warn his friend, a distraction from KidChaor allows Pyrithion to trap the OverWorlder. Fortunately, KidChaor is able to cut through Kurtac Pass in time to reach Scimitar Summit as Pyrithion attacks Raimusa, providing him Fortissimo to gain an edge on his adversary and send him plummeting back down into the UnderWorld. Together, Raimusa and KidChaor then take Kurtac Pass back down the mountain in order to free Blügon. * [[Staluk|'Staluk']] - One of Mommark's creations, Staluk was famously the cause of Borth-Majar's separation when the two met in the UnderWorld, only for Borth and Majar to realize that they needed one another in order to survive, ultimately managing to defeat the OverWorlder. Staluk had also arrived with Mommark when PeytonicMaster, MajorTom, and KidChaor had infiltrated Castle Mommark and set Stelgar free accidentally. Searching Pouril Forest alongside Etala, Owis, and Gespeden, Staluk was tasked by Mommark with destroying Stelgar to keep his monstrous powers from causing too much damage, though PeytonicMaster had no intention of letting him do so, allowing Stelgar to escape once more. * Velreth - Possessing a bad temper and a dislike for humans, Velreth was expectedly peeved when his testing of the Ice Cloak at the OverWorld Barracks was interrupted by MajorTom, leading a squadron of OverWorld Guards on a chase throughout the Barracks in pursuit of MajorTom and CoolTom, who helped the former escape. When Velreth finally caught up to the two, MajorTom was trapped on a rope hanging above an acidic pond, and narrowly managed to port out when Velreth succeeded in cutting the rope. * [[Accato|'Accato']] - A musician, and one of the many OverWorlders to be brainwashed during the first wave of the M'arrillian Invasion, wherein the M'arrillians used Accato's ability to gain wisdom through the support of his Tribemates to instill damage on others based on his superior wisdom. * [[Clodor|'Clodor']] - Unlike any other, Clodor can draw Mugicians back from the Eye of the Maelstrom, and is rumored by some to be from beyond the Eye himself. Being made from unstable electric energy, Clodor must wear a specialized harness at all times, or else risk destroying all of Perim. * [[Illiar|'Illiar']] - Wise beyond his years, Illiar is a feared OverWorlder for the simple fact that he can harness six weapons at once due to his four arms and opposable toes. * [[Loderool|'Loderool']] - An OverWorlder whose maintained his prejudice against UnderWorlders in spite of the Tribal Alliance, and yet Loderool receives a boost in his Fire abilities when fighting alongside UnderWorlders. * [[Ulfhedinn|'Ulfhedinn']] - A force to be reckoned with, Ulfhedinn gets a boost in Power for every OverWorlder in his army. OverWorld Strategists * Tangath Toborn * Viqtarr - As much of a warrior as he is a Strategist, Viqtarr is capable of deflecting damage done by the first attack of battle, so long as his Courage and Wisdom are superior to his opponents. When Prince Mudeenu made a move to claim Broken Edge for the Mipedians despite its status as neutral territory, Viqtarr was among the OverWorlders sent to delegate, though he sought a fight. Fortunately for him, Mudeenu did not want to talk peace, and in preparation of battle, Hune Marquard used Surge Song on Viqtarr, Attacat, Arias, Katarin, and Tangath Toborn. Sadly, Surge Song had not yet been tested, and Viqtarr and the others soon found all their Disciplines drained completely, leaving them at Mudeenu's mercy. Fortunately, MajorTom brought Najarin's Revocation to undo Surge Song, tricking Xelfe into casting it so that the OverWorlders could fight another day. After the OverWorlders and Danians join forces against the M'arrillians, Viqtarr struggles in exercises alongside his new allies, fighting with Faash and Bierk, and leaving them all susceptible to an attack by Ghatup and Shimmark staged by Mudeenu in order to prove the Mipedians' usefulness to the Tribal Alliance. Now with the Mipedians as well, Viqtarr struggles further, however this is broken up to a degree by a brainwashed Lystone, who hypnotizes Viqtarr and the others in hopes of picking them off one-by-one. When a noble act by Ghatup dispells Lystone's spell, Viqtarr comes to see that his new comrades are not so bad after all. In wake of a Phelphor leading an army of Kha'rall fighters toward Kiru City, Viqtarr travels underground alongside the rest of Malvadine's Brigade to stop them. When Malvadine's brigade resurfaces, Viqtarr and the others quickly set up a fort from which they can battle the M'arrillians safely, and with added help from Fivarth, Drimesse, and Savell, Malvadine's brigade nearly clinches victory. Things take a turn for the worst after Aa'une arrives at Lake Blakeer and enters his Avatar form, making his M'arrillians invincible, and leaving Viqtarr and the others to be berated by Phelphor's troops. Fortunately, they are saved by Takinom's brigade, and together the two factions of the Tribal Alliance manage to force Phelphor's hasty retreat. Viqtarr then travels with the combined brigades to Kiru City, where it is discovered that the entirety of the Tribal Alliance Council had been brainwashed. Despite this, Takinom declares war on the M'arrillians and their former allies, understanding the cost of their surrender, and so Viqtarr fights with the Alliance until Aa'une's destruction by Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu. After the M'arrillian Invasion is thwarted, a new threat arrives to Perim in the form of a Creature from the Spiritlands, Vitog, who threatens to destroy all of Perim unless he fights Tangath, who is now in stasis within a giant wave at Glacier Plains, where Viqtarr and most of Tangath's brigade remains to try and free Tangath. However, without any other choice, Maxxor destroys Tangath's Talazar - the Sword of Khy'at - revealing Tangath to have been from the Spiritlands as well. After Tangath defeats Vitog and returns to the Spiritlands, Viqtarr attends his funeral in Glacier Plains, where a memorial using the shards of the Sword of Khy'at is erected. * [[Olkiex|'Olkiex']] - In service to Bodal, Olkiex is a master engineer capable of creating extraordinary BattleGear, although he's something of a pushover when his boss takes credit for his work. In working on a new piece of BattleGear, Olkiex was forbidden from allowing anyone into Bodal's Arsenal. MajorTom, taking advantage of this, talked Olkiex into bringing himself and KidChaor to Bodal to ask if their being there was okay, thus rendering Bodal's order redundant. Bodal was then tricked by MajorTom into using his new BattleGear, which unintentionally revealed the presence of Odu-Bathax and a team of Danians, who then took Olkiex and the others, save for KidChaor, captive. When OverWorld reinforcements arrive and Odu-Bathax draws the battle elsewhere, KidChaor returns and frees Olkiex and the others with a Stingblade, but not before Odu-Bathax loops the Danians back around, forcing Olkiex to repair the new BattleGear - however Olkiex instead fashions it to target the Danian hivemind, rendering Odu-Bathax and his Mandiblors unconscious, though Maxxor would declare a truce between the Danians and OverWorlders thereafter against the M'arrillians. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Olkiex was forced to prove himself to Bodal, winning six consecutive Prototype Demolition Field tests to be considered a "capable" driver. Toward the end of the M'arrillian Invasion, Olkiex's services were called upon yet again when the Tribal Alliance Council agreed to follow Tartarek's plans to send one of their own into the City of M'arr to capture Aa'une. Olkiex and Bodal worked to arm the Telebracers in preparation for this, and while Olkiex wanted to include a communications system, Tartarek had insisted against this, claiming that it would put Maxxor at risk, though Tartarek would later be revealed to have been a brainwashed plant by the M'arrillians. As a result, when Aa'une is brought to Lake Blakeer, he enters his Avatar form and his M'arrillians becomes invincible, while he himself sends a psionic attack to Kiru City, brainwashing Olkiex and the entirety of the Tribal Alliance Council. Though Olkiex would be called upon to take part in the Battle of Kiru City, in which he would go up against Takinom's and Malvadines combined brigades, he would be freed from brainwashing following the destruction of Aa'une by Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu. Olkiex then got to show off his driving prowess during the Perithon, entering with his Rever, however his tactics were called into question when he took flight to avoid Hammerdoom Chantcaller's crashed Doom Buggy. Although Olkiex was close to emerging victorious, riding neck-and-neck with Aureban leading into UnderWorld Collosseum, he would be forced to abandon his Rever when the pathway proved too narrow for both vessels. * [[Attacat|'Attacat']] - Though a feared warrior, Attacat's cowardice sometimes gets the better of him. Sometime during the second wave of the M'arrillian Invasion, Attacat was brainwashed by the likes of the M'arrillians, however he would be returned to the OverWorlders soon thereafter. Attacat also joined Tangath Toborn, Viqtarr, Katarin, Arias, and Hune Marquad at Broken Edge when the Mipedians sought to seize the Location for his Tribe, despite its neutral status. This meant that Attacat was on the receiving end of Marquad's Surge Song Mugic, which strengthened him for a time, but nearly eradicated all of his Disciplines shortly thereafter. Just as all seemed lost and Prince Mudeenu had Attacat and the OverWorlders trapped, MajorTom arrived with Revocation Mugic courtesy of Najarin, which he fooled Xelfe into casting, restoring Attacat to fight another day. As a good friend of Intress, when the Danians were discovered to be drilling beneath Kiru City and subsequently captured Bodal, Olkiex, and MajorTom, Attacat joined Intress in battling the threat to the OverWorld, while she focussed on dealing with Raznus, managing to hold back the Danians alongside Targubaj and Wytod until Maxxor called them off to send the Danians back to Illexia with a message of unification against the M'arrillians. Following the disbandment of the Tribal Alliance, Attacat swiftly responded to a break in at Bodal's Arsenal, seemingly perpetrated by the Mipedians, whom he pursued into the Forest of Life. There, Attacat encountered MajorTom once more, who offered to aid Attacat in his search for the stolen BattleGear. Though the two found the chest that had been stolen, much was missing from it, prompting Attacat to rouse Dractyl to aid them in their search for the Mipedians. * [[Vidav|'Vidav']] - A pacifist who doubles as a master war strategist, Vidav possesses wisdom beyond his years, so much so that he developed his own healing Mugic, Vidav's Voicing. As a close personal friend of Hoton's, Vidav remained by his side after the tragedy that befell Hoton's village, later meeting MajorTom, KidChaor, ChaotiKween, and PeytonicMaster to tell them of everything Hoton had been through. Later, during the M'arrillian Invasion, Tangath Toborn would train under Vidav's wisdom in preparation for the position of OverWorld General, which he would take on toward the end of the war against the M'arrillians. Vidav also saw further involvement in the war, despite his inclination toward peace, working alongside Tangath and the other Generals: Barath Beyond, Grantkae, and Gorram to plan a course of action for the Tribal Alliance's forces. Once the M'arrillian Invasion has been stopped and the Tribal Alliance has dissolved in favor of the old ways, Vidav resumes spending his time with Hoton, helping to Mugically restore Hoton's strength to what it once was at Castle Bodhran. * [[Hoton|'Hoton']] - Once the wise leader of a small village often raided by UnderWorlders, Hoton was determined to put a stop to the destruction that the UnderWorlders caused, leading him to research the attack known as Allmaggeddon. Though Hoton would emerge from his mission with the success of destroying the UnderWorld Raiders, he did not realize the cost of doing so, subsequently destroying the entirety of his village along with them. Setting Hoton into a state of shock, Hoton has since come to dedicate his time solely to rebuilding his village, though his friendship with Vidav has given rise to some Mugical healing in the process. * [[Aggroar|'Aggroar']] - Dweller of the Frozen Flames, Aggroar is able to provide defense for those among his Tribe who share the title of strategist. * [[Neffa|'Neffa']] - A Strategist capable of gaining more Wisdom for every OverWorlder in his army. * [[Psimion|'Psimion']] - Appearing simple to some, Psimion maintains a position out of the minds of those who would otherwise be his enemies, capable of drawing off his fellow OverWorlders for further support in Wisdom. OverWorld Ambassadors * [[Kinnianne|'Kinnianne']] - OverWorld Ambassador to the Mipedians, daughter of Hune Canin and Eremia, Kinnianne is a Creature capable of casting both OverWorld and Mipedian Mugic, as well as boosting healed Energy to Mipedian Creatures. During the second M'arrillian Invasion, Kinnianne fought closely alongside the Mipedian General, Grantkae. OverWorld Muges * Najarin * [[Hune Canin|'Hune Canin']] - Respected member of the Mugic Academy, Hune Canin is the father of Mipedian Ambassador, Kinnianne, and husband to adventurous Elementalist, Eremia. Hune Canin specializes in Fire elemental attacks, which he is capable of expending in order to disrupt the Disciplines of his target. After the rediscovery of Kaizeph, Hune Canin entered The Garden alongside many other OverWorlders, setting out with Blazier and Eremia to map out the territory, though unbeknownst to them they had been followed by Nauthilax. * [[Hune Marquard|'Hune Marquard']] - Respected member of the Mugic Academy, Hune Marquard specializes in Danian Mugic, and used his knowledge to create Surge Song - a Mugic which greatly boosts a Creatures Disciplines for a short period before sapping them almost in their entirety. Hune Marquard had created Surge Song with the intention of using it to ensure the victory of the Overworlders over the Mipedians at Broken Edge when Prince Mudeenu attempted to claim the neutral territory for Mipedian kind. The use of Surge Song forced Najarin to develop Revocation to undo the unforeseen effects when it had been used on the OverWorlders, forcing Hune Marquard to admit his mistake. During the final wave of the second M'arrillian Invasion, Hune Marquard was brainwashed by the M'arrillians, who abused his knowledge of Danian Mugic to protect the M'arrillians from being Infected. * [[Karraba|'Karraba']] - Dwelling within the Runic Grove, Karraba specializes in healing Mugic, capable of healing a Creature in relation to the amount of Mugicians he controls. * [[Lystone|'Lystone']] - A size-shifting Muge capable of enhancing the Disciplines of her targets, Lystone was targeted by and brainwashed by the M'arrillians during the second M'arrillian invasion. After the Mipedians joined the Tribal Alliance, Lystone spied on the Tribes as they struggled to agree with one another. Drawing on this, Lystone hypnotized those training under Tangath Toborn, Odu-Bathax, and Prince Mudeenu, drawing them away from their leaders with the intention of picking them off one-by-one. When Ghatup realized what was going on, he dove in front of one of Lystone's attacks in order to protect Nebres and Aimukk, causing Lystone to flee. * [[Quadore|'Quadore']] - A easily underestimated Muge capable of flight and specializing in the Air element. * [[Rhaden|'Rhaden']] - Stationing himself at Kirvak Mound within the Skeleton Springs, Rhaden has viewed numerous possible futures through the use of the time tunnels found there. Having witnessed the destruction of Perim at the hands of the M'arrillians, Rhaden dedicated much of his time to attempting to discern the event leading to Perim's destruction. During this time, he encounters PeytonicMaster and ChaotiKween, warning them not to venture forward into Kirvak Mound, though he went ignored. When MajorTom and KidChaor later came searching for their friends, Rhaden advised them not to follow their fates and avoid the Mound, once again going unheeded - though Rhaden would keep close watch on the group and they ventured through time. In Perim's ancient past, Rhaden was forced to intervene, saving the humans from prehistoric Creatures and vowing that he would not sacrifice himself for their sakes again. Even so, Rhaden followed the humans still, ensuring their safety until they were all safely outside of Kirvak Mound. Later, Rhaden was called upon by Maxxor to meet with the Tribal Alliance Council in the OverWorld Library, where he explained that the M'arrillians would assure their victory in the M'arrillian Invasion by melting Glacier Plains and flooding all of Perim. Finally, when Vitog was terrorizing the OverWorld in order to force out Tangath Toborn, knowing that Maxxor would have to destroy Tangath's Talazar to free him from captivity within the wave frozen by the Symphony of Stasis at the end of the M'arrillian Invasion, thus reverting him to his Spirit Form, Rhaden was sent to bring the Sword of Khy'at to Maxor by Intress. * Targubaj * Wrenges * Wytod OverWorld Elementalists * Arctus * Blügon * Crawsectus * Dalgad * Ebkeex * Eremia * Iparu * Jaidwarl * Kalt * Ørth * Silchaw * Simalin * Sukoval * Trimdaal * Unda * Xaerv OverWorld Guardians * Akkerbal * Akkrean * Arbeid * Ettala * Gronmor * Heptadd * Ikkatosh * Lomma * Maglax * Owis * Porthyn * Slurhk * Somnort * Zalic OverWorld Caretakers * Biakan * Bodal * Donmar * Drabe * Garv * Grindaald * Herken * Hune Paltanin * Issaley * Mommark * Prantix * Okaxor * Rellim OverWorld Scouts * Antidaeon * Arrthoa * Bidua * Blazier * Dractyl * Gespeden * Hifdan * Laarina * Mezzmarr Other OverWorlders * Thonder * Katarin * Deenha * Gharnet * Akwi * Eehrin * Gruenath * Aisgarr * Lujah * Elira Past OverWorlders * Vlar * Yerek * Korg * Abohan * Afjak * Rav * Kkraa * Og * Sonara * Tanita * Wilrab * Woost * Gullo * Sped * Rokkus * Eusyntha * Kor-Bek Trivia * Creatures with the classification of Guardian were personally selected by Maxxor to protect and defend strategic Locations throughout the OverWorld.Ultimate Guide, page 20. * While Raznus is the former Ambassador to the Danians, and Kinnianne remains the Ambassador to the Mipedians, it is unknown whether or not there has been an Ambassador to the UnderWorlders. References See Also * Maxxor * OverWorld ** Kiru City * Tribes Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Tribes